I'm Trying Sammy
by bucktooth22
Summary: Sam prayed to his dead love: a certain trickster angel. Gabriel, while trying to rejoin the mortal world in the form of an angel's ghost, needs to have a little fun. Trickster that he is, Gabe made it his mission to cock block Dean and Cas until he can have is own fun with Sam. Sabriel Destiel Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

A/N: This is Gabe's POV. There's also another version of the same story from Sam's POV called Miss You, Sam

Gabriel knew how much Sam suffered. He came to understand how much the young hunter blamed himself for the archangel's death and he tried his best to comfort his beloved in the only ways he could. At first, Gabe spent a lot of time just trying to figure out the extent of what being an angel ghost involved. Unlike normal human ghosts he caused warm spots. So when winter rolled around he stayed dutifully by Sam's side, keeping him warm. Sam would also cry occasionally so Gabe would try to give him a sign, show him he was still here. He'd move this, break that, but Sam seemed oblivious to this valiant effort. Gabriel would talk endlessly to Sam, hoping eventually the human would hear but as time went on Sam got more and more frustrated and Gabriel got more and more desperate. Other ghosts would show up, curious about the fabled angel ghost. They'd see him and become enraged, how was it fair that he could simply follow around his true love when they were trapped on this world bound to certain objects or places. Gabriel would have to fight them off and all this, Sam was unaware of. Gabriel's daily struggle not only to survive, but to comfort Sam went by unnoticed. Dean, of course was no help. He seemed to be constantly referencing Gabriel and his unfortunate demise. This would enrage Sam to no end. Gabriel really didn't care that he was dead; all he cared about was the fact that his death upset Sammy. So as he sat casually in the dingy motel room listening to Dean rant about not being able to have sexy time with Cas, you're welcome Dean-o, he saw Sam's fists turn white. Sure he had prevented Dean from having sex for what seemed like longer than humanly possible, but that was no reason to upset Sam!

"No really. We get going and just when we're about to finish the job something happens. Like I'm cursed or something. Every time." Dean said.

"Like the door flying open in the wind?" Sam asked remembering having doors open for him, like a polite ghost holding the door for him. Gabriel smirked, or a polite boyfriend holding the door for his adorable moose. "Could be a ghost." Sam offered.

"Yes! Good thought Sammy! Now take all the facts and put together the puzzle." Gabe clapped eagerly hovering above Sam. "You're so cute when you're smart."

"I don't have anything that would be haunted." Dean said.

"That's cause you're not haunted idiot." Gabe rolled his eyes.

"And I haven't seen any ghosts." Cas added. Gabriel noted that living angels couldn't see him.

"You know, it's the kinda shit Gabriel would pull. Fucking trickster." Dean growled.

"I'm not fucking a trickster but I know Sam wants to. So get your ass out of your head and fix this." Gabriel shouted at Dean, noticing Sam shrink out of the corner of his eye.

"Gabe's dead." Sam ground out.

"Sammy." Gabriel sat next to his hunter running his transparent hand down Sam's back trying to comfort him.

"Can angels be ghosts? Maybe you can't see angel ghosts." Dean offered.

"That's the idea!" Gabriel said eagerly.

"Anyway, I really need to finish the job soon or I might explode. Literally." Dean said before he and Cas left.

"Dear Gabe," Sam shut his eyes trying not to cry.

"It's adorable how you don't know how to pray Sammy baby." Gabriel laughed as he kissed Sam's nose.

"I'm lonely. Miss you, Sam."

"I'm trying Sammy." Gabriel said sadly watching Sam curl up on the bed. Sam jolted up, scanning the room urgently, had he heard?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"I've gone crazy." Sam declared. "I wanted to hear his voice so bad, I did. That's all. Can't be." Sam said looking around the room desperately. Gabriel was too shocked to speak and he reached out to touch Sam feeling closer to him than he had been during his entire death.

"Sammy? Did you hear me?" Gabe asked in a small voice.

"Gabe?" Sam murmured looking like he was about to cry but straining his ears like Gabe was far away.

"Sammy I'm coming!" Gabe shouted as he gathered all his power.

"Gabe, please." Sam sobbed. "Gabe?"

"Sammy babe, can you hear me?" Gabriel asked once he could feel all his power buzzing around him.

"Oh my God Gabe, it's really you. I can't believe it." Sam looked like a mess.

"C'mon moose, you know I don't like to see you cry." Gabe smiled as he brushed his thumb across Sam's tearstained cheek. Maybe Sam didn't know that seeing him sad made Gabriel hurt, maybe Sam didn't know that Gabe loved him more than anything.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he roughly brushed away his tears.

"I'm a ghost. An angel ghost." Gabe said flapping his wings and giving Sam his best I wanna sex you right here smile. Sam, of course, couldn't see this display.

"Is that a thing?" Sam asked laughing. Gabriel hoped Sam got over this whole being stupid thing. Of course it was a thing. He was here to prove it.

"I guess it is." Gabe said. Dean must have made Sam stupid. Dean's level of stupidity might be contagious. Sam needed a voice of reason, like Gabriel.

"I have so much to tell you." Sam said. Gabriel had already either seen firsthand or heard after seeing first hand all that had happened to Sam, so there wasn't really as much to tell as Sam seemed to think.

"How can you? You tell me everything already." Gabriel laughed.

"So you heard my prayers?" Sam asked lighting up.

"Every single one bleach boy." Gabriel teased.

"Have you been-?"

"Yep." Gabriel laughed thinking of poor neglected Dean. "I figure if I can't have my happy Sammy time, Dean can't have his happy Cassie time."

"Gabe!" Sam laughed. "God I missed you."

"I've been right here the whole time. Ya know, except when I was in the room next door cock blocking." Gabriel said mischievously.

"Really? The whole time?" Sam asked blushing. Clearly thinking of his more private moments when he would throw his head back and call Gabe's name as he bucked his hips into his hands.

"I liked it when you called my name." Gabriel purred.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"So you know you can't tell your brother about me right?" Gabe asked. He knew if Sam told Dean, the elder Winchester would make a fuss and cause further detriment to Sam's guilt.

"What why?" Sam asked.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to bring myself back. And I don't want that idiot brother of yours getting in the way." Gabe said.

"He can help." Sam said before falling silent as Cas walked in the room.

"Who were you talking to Sam?" Cas asked.

"Myself." Sam said easily.

"As if." Dean said eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"Were you praying?" Cas asked reasonably.

"Maybe." Sam shrugged.

"He does pray quite often." Castiel said soothing Dean's suspicion.

"To who?" Dean asked.

"Whom." Sam corrected. Gabriel grinned; maybe Sammy wasn't that stupid after all. "It's not your problem who I pray to."

"It is if you're talking to dick bag angels who will come here and kick our asses." Dean said.

"Don't tell him." Gabe urged.

"I do what I want Dean." Sam said causing both Dean and Gabriel to back off. "Did they have pie?" Sam asked diverting suspicion.

"Yes." Dean grinned.

"What kind?" Sam asked casually easing into this new line of conversation.

"Dean made us get apple and cherry." Cas said.

"You bought two whole pies?" Sam asked as his eyes went wide.

"No. David Gonzales bought two whole pies." Dean smirked holding up the credit card.

"David Gonzales?" Sam shook his head.

"Dean-o you are such an idiot." Gabe said. He saw the tiny struggle Sam experienced not to laugh. Sam took out his laptop and opened it up.

"David is contributing to us, he's quite thankful. We did save the world after all." Dean said.

"We also started the apocalypse." Sam shook his head.

"That wasn't my fault." Dean frowned.

It was my fault. Sam typed.

"It was not your fault." Gabriel growled. Sam took on such weight, he carried every mistake he ever made on his shoulders and it hurt Gabriel to see him stumble. All the good Sam had done seemed to go forgotten while all the bad was remembered in vivid detail and Sam lived that detain every day.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked looking suddenly perplexed.

"Damn. I guess the cats out of the bag. Don't tell Dean." Gabriel said as he landed next to Cas.

"I tell Dean everything." Castiel frowned.

"Tell me what." Dean demanded.

"Gabriel is here." Castiel said looking at Dean patiently.

"Great now the whole family knows. No more fun for me." Gabe sighed.

"I thought Gabriel was dead." Dean said. Gabe looked at Sam, knowing it hurt him when Dean said things like that. Dean might as well have said: I thought Sam murdered that man whore.

Things like that make me want to hit him. Sam typed.

"Hit him." Gabe laughed. "Tell him I possessed you and made you do it." Gabriel urged.

"Do not hit your brother." Castiel said.

"Sam?!" Dean looked urgently at Sam.

"Gabe's here. He's a ghost." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Gabriel is a ghost." Castiel said clearly not understanding the subject of Dean's confusion.

"I heard him." Dean said. "I mean, how? Can angels have ghosts?" Dean asked. Gabriel was getting frustrated; clearly they can because you're talking to one idiot.

"Archangels do apparently." Gabe said.

"Why can't Dean hear you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Because he's an idiot." Gabe took a guess.

"I am not!" Dean grumbled. Gabriel sighed. So now the whole family could hear him? Great. How was he supposed to have fun with Sammy with these two pestering them? "How long have you been here?" Dean demanded.

"Um since I died." Gabriel said in his most duh-you're-an-idiot-Dean-o voice.

"It was you wasn't it?" Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Yep." Gabriel laughed.

"I'm going to wring your neck." Dean snarled.

"Um...I'm dead dummy." Gabe said before he froze, realizing what he'd said. He looked at Sam.

"We have to bring him back." Sam said.

"We didn't even know angels can become ghosts, so how are we supposed to bring him back?" Dean asked.

"Well we'll just have to figure it out." Sam said.

"I'll help." Gabriel offered as he flew over to Sam's side and touched his laptop. He felt a little bit of his power ebb away as he brought up sites he thought might help. "That should help. I've been reading it. I think it should be the same."

"This will just make you visible." Sam said as he looked through the rather simple spell.

"Baby steps." Gabriel purred as he kissed Sammy on the cheek.

"Well I'm not helping till I get some alone time with Cas." Dean declared.

"No Dean. You're helping." Sam sounded murderous and Gabe knew that he may be genuinely close to snapping at his brother.

"Let them have some alone time Sam." Gabriel said feeling terribly out of character but if it got Dean's help on returning Gabe to his body then he'd do anything. Dean and Cas left.

"Dean says your dead so nonchalantly. He flaunts his fucking angel right in front of me. It's not fair. He has to make a deal just to help me bring you back?" Sam smashed the glass beer bottle in his hand. "He doesn't have the right."

"It's okay Sammy." Gabriel said as he rubbed Sam's shoulders gently.

"It's not! It's not fair!" Sam shouted.

"Sammy..." Gabriel said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Gabe. It's just so frustrating. He doesn't even make an effort to understand how I feel." Sam sighed.

"Get revenge." Gabriel shrugged casually. "He left his pie in the fridge."

Sam smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"NOT FUNNY!" Dean shouted. He turned the empty tins that had held the apple and cherry pies moments ago upside down showing that not even crumbs remained. Gabriel laughed, finding how amusing infuriating Dean actually was.

"We can get more." Castiel said calmly.

"That's not the point!" Dean shouted. Sam ran out the door with his laptop tucked safely under his arm with Gabe floating after him, laughter spilling from his lips. Sam hopped in the Impala and Gabe slid into the seat next to his hunter.

"That was too perfect." Sam laughed.

"Now you understand a little what it's like to be me." Gabriel laughed gleeful that Sam was beginning to understand what it was like to be a trickster.

"I distinctly remember being on a game show called Nutcracker that was not as funny." Sam teased lightly. It had been a long time since anyone had been so comfortable with Gabe that they were willing to tease. Either as the Christian arch angel of the lord or as the trickster deity, he was an imposing entity.

"That was before I knew how wonderful those parts are on you." Gabriel purred wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and looking Sam up and down hungrily.

"Stop." Sam frowned. He looked away from the road at his hand; the bandage was hastily done and showed the outline of the wound in red.

"Sorry." Gabriel mumbled ashamed that he was the one who was at fault for Sam's suffering. Sam parked outside of the library, locked the impala, and went inside with Gabriel floating casually over him, his wings flapping uselessly. It's not like he needed to flap to keep aloft, he was a ghost. Sam researched while Gabriel talked about every prayer Sam had ever uttered.

"How do you remember everything I've told you?" Sam asked closing his laptop and looking directly at Gabriel, like he could see him. Gabriel knew he couldn't, his eyes looked right through him but the attempt warmed Gabe's heart.

"It's cute how you think I pay attention to anything else." Gabriel teased brushing his thumb across Sam's lips, wanting to touch him, to kiss him.

"What?" Sam asked blushing, like he knew the intimate things Gabriel was doing. Of course, he couldn't know but Gabriel leaned in and kissed Sam gently.

"Whenever you pray I like to sit next to you. Nothing is more important than you Sammy." Gabriel said smiling.

"You are." Sam said frowning and leaving the library. Gabe followed him, this time laying out in the back seat and watching Sam's reflection in the rearview mirror.

"My moose. Why are you so hard on yourself?" Gabriel asked gently as they began the trip back to the motel. "It hurts me to see you sad babe."

"This whole time you've been right there and you never said anything to me. You never gave me a sign that you were there. You just let me suffer." Sam said. Gabriel's eyes grew wide and he wanted to scream. He'd given Sam so many signs; done everything he could to get Sam's attention, waited so long for Sam to hear him.

"Sammy baby, I did give you signs. You just didn't want to see them." Gabriel said trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Like what?" Sam asked hotly turning to the passenger seat as they pulled to a stop at the motel. Gabe floated into the passenger seat where Sam was looking.

"It started out as little things. Moving a case, or messing with lights. Then I started doing things like messing with your brother. I even kept you warm during winter." Gabe said kind of embarrassed to be telling Sam all of the little romantic things he'd done that had gone unnoticed. "Keeping the other ghosts away from you."

"Other ghosts can see you?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Well yeah." Gabe said shrugging.

"You never mentioned that." Sam hissed as he ran into the motel and began typing furiously. Gabriel locked the car and followed his boyfriend inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Okay, he would have followed Sam but he couldn't resist going to check up on Dean and Cas. He could see how close Dean was and a smile curled his lips as he flicked on all the lights and flung the door open causing a gust of wind to blow the blanket they were under across the room. Dean shouted furiously as he slammed the door shut so hard it broke, fell off its hinges and landed at his feet. Gabriel laughed so hard he doubled over tumbling through the wall and into Sam's room. "What did you do now?" Sam asked, not even looking up from the laptop.

"Nothing." Gabriel hummed as he reached over to touch Sam's laptop making the site Sam had been studying disappear.

"Gabe." Sam sighed. Dean barged in the door, fuming with a blanket tied haphazardly around his waist.

"If you don't get your angel in line..." Dean snarled. Gabriel caused a gust of wind making the sheet around the elder Winchester fly up, and flashing Dean's self proclaimed perky ass to all the people in the parking lot. Dean's face turned purple as he slammed the door shut so hard the thick wood cracked, luckily for him this time, it didn't fall off its hinges. Dean rounded on Sam who had yet to look up from his laptop despite its blank screen.

"You'll what Dean? Kill me?" Gabriel cackled. "Just try." Sam shut his eyes and Gabriel wanted to kick himself for once again hurting Sam by saying something so senseless.

"Do you have anything on the save-ghost-angel's-ass front?" Dean asked looking hard at Sam like he was forcing himself to ignore Gabriel. Sam looked at his brother finally.

"Shut up Dean." Gabriel said suddenly as he looked around trying to find the source of the sudden darkness. Sam and Dean seemed totally unaware of the eerie lack of lighting so Gabe assumed it must be something going on in the ghostly plane.

"I'm going to wring your little neck." Dean snarled, definitely unaware of the nearly pitch blackness of the room. Maybe he was going blind, maybe he was passing out. But he felt fine, if a little cold.

"Shut up!" Gabriel hissed again, not able to see the brothers anymore as the room became icy cold.

"What's happening?" Dean's voice asked.

"We should leave." Cas said.

"What's happening?" Dean asked urgently.

"I am no longer an angel so I do not know." Cas growled. "But I have the sense to know that something is wrong." Castiel said.

"Sammy! Get your ass out here." Dean called from outside the room. The door slammed before Sam could follow and he was trapped alone in the battle of ghosts. Gabe's power had been slowly weakening due to the extended effort he gave to talk to Sam.

"Dear Gabe." Sam mumbled sounding small and scared. The room was cold as ice as wind billowed about, crashing anything breakable and buffeting Sam terribly. Gabe looked around desperately, trying to spot the ghost causing the mess. "Ever since I realized you were here I was too scared to pray to you. Now that you can answer, it's so much harder. It's like I'm being crushed every time you talk to me. I need you Gabe. I need you to be here, and to hold me, and to tell me everything is going to be okay. I need to see your face and to touch you and I can't. Knowing I can't hurts so much. I feel so guilty and it's worse because I can't see you, so it just seems fake. Like I'm making you up. Like you're this wonderful dream that I'm scared to wake up from. If I bring you back, what if something goes wrong and you're gone for good? It would be all my fault." Sam mumbled. Prayers gave Gabe strength and he swelled with a need to protect his little Sammy. He looked around; using every ounce of power he had left from every prayer he'd received to light up the room with blinding intensity. He spotted the ghost, looking old as time, dark as night, and angry as fury. Gabriel flapped over to it, extending his golden wings and looking as threatening as he could. He floated closer and closer, growing brighter and brighter as he did until he was standing directly in front of the puny human ghost. He reached out and crushed the corrupted soul in his hands, watching his light destroy the darkness and cause a sudden warmth to flood the room. The wind stopped, dropping everything it had been tossing about the room and the door swung open revealing Dean who seemed to have been pulling desperately on the door.

"Sammy? Can you hear me?" Gabe's power was fading, he'd spent too much casting away the.

"Gabe?" Sam murmured. His laptop screen lit up revealing typing, the only way Gabe could talk to him as his power ebbed away.

I know you found the spell Sammy

Sam tried to look brave but Gabe could see the fear in him.

I need you to cast it now

Sam, however, didn't have the ingredients. Gabe saw Sam's resistance and knew he had to reassure Sammy.

Look moose, I know you're scared but you have to do it now

Sam looked dismayed.

Ok babe I can only do so much here

Sam looked at the line before sitting back with a confused expression. Gabriel gathered up the last of his power, flapped his wings hard and shot off to gather the ingredients. When he'd gotten the lot of them, he dropped them on the end of Sam's bed as his power drained quickly. Sam would have to cast the spell quickly if Gabriel had any chance of coming back from the dead. The remnants of his angel power were leaving him; soon he'd be just an ordinary ghost. If they were to bring him back after that he'd just be a human, no longer a power arch angel capable of protecting Sam like he needed to be protected. Dean and Cas looked worried like Sam was deranged as Sam began hurriedly combining the mysteriously materialized ingredients. When it was done Sam put his hands over the flame finishing the spell before stepping back and shutting his eyes.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Shut your eyes." Sam said. Dean opened his mouth to say something but Cas covered his eyes and shut his own as silence descended on them. Gabriel felt all his power flow back into him. Gabriel's pure blinding soul shot off in search of his old vessel, his true form breaking all the windows and causing Sam to brighten hopefully.

"Gabe?" Sam asked hesitantly without response. "Gabe?" Sam asked a little louder. Still nothing. Sam's face fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Golly Sam, if you shout any louder, you may wake the dead." Gabriel laughed as he landed next to Sammy. Sam's eyes went wide. "Ta-da!" Gabriel said as he did jazz hands and gave a little twirl before being crushed into a hug by Sam. Sam was holding him so tight Gabe thought me may break under the pressure. Luckily, Gabriel was an arch angel of the lord, and therefore immune to death by hug.

"Took your sweet time." Dean grumbled.

"Finding my vessel and getting him to consent is a delicate process." Gabriel shrugged casually laughing oat the elder Winchester over Sam's shoulder. "Sammy sweetie, I assumed after all this time you'd be all over me in a different way." Gabriel teased wiggling against Sammy suggestively.

"Time to go!" Dean shouted as he grabbed Cas and dragged him out of the room, glad to be able to finally have alone time with him. Sam buried his face in Gabriel's shoulder, leaning over to be able to be able to do so with the much shorted man.

"Sammy, I'm here. To stay." Gabriel smiled as he pat Sam's back lovingly.

"I'm just afraid I'm going to let go and you're going to disappear again." Sam mumbled into Gabriel's shoulder.

"I never left you babe." Gabriel smiled.


End file.
